


A Night At The Zoo

by MightierThanTheSword



Category: Furry - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Hyena/Human, Interspecies Sex, It's a zebra foal, Jaguar/Human, Kind of Underage, Knotting, Lion/Human, Masturbation, Mating, No underage humans, No unwilling participants either, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wolf/Human, Zebra/Human, Zoophilia, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: A zookeeper and her boyfriend visit the zoo where she works for some after-hours fun with the animals.Yes, it's bestiality. Don't read if that bothers you.





	1. A Roaring Success

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This story contains sex acts with animals. If that's not your thing, stop reading now.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, blah blah, the author does not condone bestiality in real life, yadda yadda, do not try this at home, etc. etc.

 "Where are we going?" asked Paul for the fifth time.  
  
 It was two o'clock in the morning and his girlfriend, Ella, had just dragged him out of bed in the middle of foreplay and told him to get dressed. When he had asked why, she'd said with a grin that they were going to 'take a little trip', but refused to tell him where they were going.  
  
 "You'll see," she kept saying mischievously, and Paul guessed she was in the mood for sex in an unusual place. At that point, however, he had no idea how unusual it was going to be.  
  
 Ella led him out of the house and got into the driver's side of their car. Paul climbed into the passenger seat and they set off. They had not been driving long when the route began to look familiar to Paul - it looked like Ella's route to work. Ella was a keeper at the local zoo, and Paul could not help wondering why she should want to go there in the middle of the night. Perhaps he had been wrong about her motives for this trip? Perhaps one of her charges was sick and she wanted to check on it? But surely she would have told him, if that was the case? Or perhaps they were not going to the zoo at all, just somewhere in the same direction.

 Ella glanced over at her boyfriend and smiled. She could see he had recognised the route and was trying to figure out what was going on. She had a surprise for him that she was sure he was going to like, but was also sure he would not have agreed to had she simply mentioned it to him. She often had to entice him into some of their more adventurous sexual games, but once she had he almost always enjoyed them.

 "What are we doing here?" asked Paul as they turned into the entrance of the zoo.  
  
 "You'll see," said Ella again, stopping the car in front of the locked gates and getting out to open them with one of the numerous keys jangling on her keyring. She drove the car through and locked the gates behind them, then parked the car in the staff car park.  
  
 "Is one of your animals sick?" Paul tried again as they walked through the darkened zoo.  
  
 "No," said Ella, "we're here to have some fun."  
  
 Paul was more mystified than ever. Ella liked to have sex in strange places on occasion, but surely the zoo, her workplace, was pushing the boundaries a bit?

 Ella stopped by the lion enclosure and took out her keys again. She unlocked the keepers' entrance and beckoned Paul inside, then locked the door behind them, flicking on the lights as she did so. They were in a corridor that ran along the back of the indoor part of the enclosure. A door built into the bars led into the enclosure, with a second door at the end of the corridor leading to the outside area.  
  
 On hearing them enter, the lions came padding in from outside through a hatch in the wall. There was a big male, Zulu, and two lionesses, Masai and Mara. When they saw Ella, all three approached the bars and rubbed themselves against them. "Hello, my beauties, how are you tonight?" said Ella, going right up to the bars and stroking what she could reach of the lions through the gaps.  
  
 "Are you sure you should be putting your hands through there?" said Paul anxiously, standing as far back from the bars as he could.  
  
 "They won't hurt me, Paul," said Ella confidently. "Now then, you girls are going to have to go back outside. Masai, out! Mara, out!"

 The lionesses obeyed her, ambling back through the hatch in the wall. Ella slid it closed behind them, keeping them out and trapping Zulu inside. Then she selected another key from her bunch and started to undo the padlock on the door.  
  
 "What are you doing?" cried Paul, grabbing her hand. "You're not going _in_ with him?"  
  
 "Yes, Paul. Don't worry, he knows me, he won't hurt me," Ella assured him. "I go in with him all the time."  
  
 "You do? Does your boss know about that?"  
  
 "No, of course not," said Ella calmly, batting his hand away and continuing with the lock. Paul had a sudden thought that sent a shiver down his spine and stammered: "You ... you don't expect _me_  to ...?"  
  
 Ella laughed. "No, no! You just stay out here and watch."  
  
 Relieved on his own behalf, but still terrified he was about to see his girlfriend become a lion's midnight snack, Paul watched as Ella opened the enclosure door, stepped quickly through, and closed and locked it securely behind her. Paul's heart was in his mouth as Zulu trotted up to her and rubbed his massive head against her in feline greeting, almost knocking her over. Ella buried her hands in his mane and leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. He flopped down on his side on the floor, and Ella kneeled next to him, stroking him along the length of his back.

 The huge lion certainly didn't seem aggressive at the moment, Paul thought, starting to breathe again. He seemed to be enjoying the attention, stretching out as Ella began stroking his belly. Her hands moved lower and lower, inching down between Zulu's hind legs. Paul felt a strange mixture of emotions - horror and confusion at the thought that Ella seemed about to touch the lion's genitals, fear that Zulu would react to this by attacking her, and, though he refused to admit it to himself, the beginnings of arousal.  
  
 As though he knew what was coming (which, Paul decided later, he obviously did), Zulu lifted his topmost hind leg, displaying his genitals and giving Ella easy access to them. With one hand, she began rubbing his sheath, whilst the other cupped and gently fondled his furry balls. After a few seconds, the dark pink tip of the lion's cock peeked out of its sheath, and Ella caressed it lightly with her fingers, coaxing out more of its length until it was fully erect in her hand.  
  
 Paul could not believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend was wanking off a lion! And - there was no point denying it to himself any more, since he had an enormous erection - it was turning him on! Prior to this moment, if anyone had asked him what he thought of people having sexual contact with animals, he would have said 'disgusting'. But now that he was actually seeing it, he found it unbelievably erotic.

 Ella looked up at him, smiled, then bent her head and let the lion's long, pointed organ slip between her lips. Zulu made a guttural sound of, presumably, pleasure in the back of his throat, and began bucking his hips towards her mouth, kneading the air with his front paws. She suckled on him for a minute or so, then stood up and started to remove her clothes. When she was stark naked, she strolled over to the lion's sleeping platform and sat down on it, her back against the wall and her legs spread, giving Paul a perfect view of her glistening sex.  
  
 "Zulu!" she called to the lion. "Come on, boy, it's my turn now!"  
  
 Zulu raised his head and looked at her, then hauled himself up and padded over to her. He seemed to know exactly what was expected of him, immediately lowering his head and pushing his muzzle between her thighs, and Paul wondered how many times they had done this. Ella gasped with pleasure as the rough feline tongue lapped over the whole length of her slit, probing her moist depths and flicking over her clit.

 Paul's erection was straining against the confines of his clothes now and, unable to stand it any longer, he fumbled with the fastenings on his jeans and let them and his underwear drop around his ankles. Massaging his balls with his left hand, he took his throbbing cock in his right and began to masturbate, aroused beyond measure by the sight of his girlfriend being licked out by a lion.  
  
 Ella was pushing her hips forward onto Zulu's eager tongue, grabbing handfuls of his mane and moaning with ecstasy as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm. But before she hit her peak, she pushed his head away and got to her feet. Paul's hand moved faster on his shaft as she went to her hands and knees, her back to the lion, her rump raised like a lioness in heat - a clear invitation. At that moment Paul wanted nothing so much as to kneel behind her and ram himself into her, but there was something almost unbearably exciting about being forced to stay where he was and watch as Zulu walked up behind her and mounted her.

 Ella felt the soft belly-fur sliding over her back, then the roughness of the lion's tongue as he gave her a couple of licks as his huge front paws settled on either side of her hands. He took the back of her neck lightly in his great jaws, his canines just dimpling the skin, and the pointed tip of his cock poked her thigh, seeking entrance to her body. Ella shifted her hips sideways a little to help guide him to the right place, and Zulu's tip found that sweet spot between her nether lips. With one quick thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

 Ella cried out in bliss as he began to pump his full length rapidly in and out of her. She looked up at Paul, masturbating furiously, his eyes fixed on the place where Zulu's slick, pink cock alternately emerged and then sank back inside her hot, wet slit. The sight of him masturbating over the sight of her having sex with the lion enhanced her pleasure, and knowing she was watching him masturbate while watching her increased his.

 Paul was the first to reach climax, gripping his shaft hard and jerking faster than ever as he felt his balls contract in his left hand. The end of his cock exploded with jet after jet of hot white cum as he milked himself dry. It set off a chain reaction. Seeing him bring himself to climax and his spunk spattering onto the floor tipped Ella over the edge. She screamed with ecstasy and pushed herself back onto the lion cock pounding relentlessly into her, her vaginal muscles clenching around it as an overwhelming orgasm shuddered through her. The sudden tightening on his cock brought Zulu to the brink and, with a mighty roar, he drove himself into her, hard and deep. He held himself there as his cock twitched and spasmed, spurting his leonine seed inside her and making her writhe with renewed pleasure.

 Finally, the three of them were spent. Breathing heavily, Paul slumped back against the wall. Zulu withdrew himself from Ella and lay down beside her, panting. She leaned against him for a few moments, relaxing in the afterglow, then rose and pulled on her clothes. Stepping out of the enclosure and locking the door behind her, she turned to Paul and ran her hand over his still-hard cock. "That was fucking _hot_!" he said.

 "Well," said Ella with a grin, "maybe, if you're very, very good, I might treat you to another night at the zoo some time ..."


	2. A Howling Good Time

 "So," said Ella playfully, stroking her boyfriend's chest, "how would you fancy another trip to the zoo tonight?"  
  
 Paul grinned widely. A couple of weeks ago the pair of them had, in the dead of night, sneaked into the zoo where Ella worked, and she had had sex with Zulu, the lion, while he watched. He would not have expected to enjoy something like this, but he had found it an incredible turn-on. "Ooh," he said now, "does Zulu need some special attention again?"  
  
 "Not Zulu this time," Ella replied. "I was thinking of having some fun with some of the other animals - ones where you can get a bit more involved."  
  
 "Really?" said Paul, intrigued. "Which ones? I wasn't aware you had that sort of fun with any of the others."  
  
 "Oh, there's several I play around with every now and then," Ella told him, "but as for tonight ... you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

***

 It was an hour or so after midnight when Ella and Paul set off for the zoo. Paul was driving, allowing Ella to jump out of the car at the entrance to the zoo, unlock the gates, then close and lock them again after he had driven through. They parked in the deserted car park, and Paul followed expectantly as Ella led him through the zoo, stopping occasionally at an enclosure to greet the animals inside. Each time she paused, Paul wondered if this was the animal they were going to be having fun with tonight, but each time she gave him a glance and a grin and moved on.  
  
 At last they came to the wolf pack's enclosure, and Paul knew when Ella took out her keys that they had reached their destination. She unlocked a tall gate that opened into an alley-way running alongside the enclosure, where the door that led inside was located. As soon as they entered the alley the six wolves bounded over, jumping up at the mesh in their eagerness to greet Ella. Paul, surprised to see that all three males had huge erections, said: "They look horny as Hell."

 "They are," said Ella. "It's the breeding season, so the females are in heat and the males can smell it. But it's only the dominant pair in a wolf pack that breeds - they stop all the others from mating, so there's four very horny wolves in here that aren't getting any joy."  
  
 "But won't the dominant pair mind you getting involved, then?" asked Paul.  
  
 "No," said Ella, selecting another key and unlocking the door into the enclosure. "They know I'm not a wolf. They can't boss me around. Or you, either. So come on."  
  
 "Me?" gasped Paul. Up until now he had expected just to stand outside and masturbate while Ella did her thing with the wolves. "But they don't know me! Won't they ... attack me, or something?"  
  
 "Paul, I've told you a hundred times, wolves don't attack people. The only reason they're not scared to death of you is that I'm here, and they know me. I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen. Something good might, though, so let's go in, shall we?"  
  
 So saying, she pushed open the door and walked into the enclosure. All six wolves at once started leaping up at her and trying to lick her face, but when Paul, somewhat reluctantly, followed her in, they pulled back nervously. "See?" said Ella. "Now, just stand still while they get used to your scent. They'll smell me on you, and know you're a friend."

 After a few moments of wary circling, the wolves seemed to accept that Paul was no danger and carried on with their normal activities. The dominant female raised her tail and presented herself to the dominant male, who mounted her. The others watched with apparent envy, whining with the longing to mate themselves. But the moment one of the subordinate males made a move towards a female, both the dominant animals flew at him, interrupting their mating to chase him twice round the enclosure.  
  
 Ella started to strip off, folding her clothes neatly and laying them on top of a nearby rock. Remembering what was about to happen, Paul felt his cock begin to rise, and unzipped his jeans as Ella went to all fours. "You might as well take those off," she said, "and come and kneel down here, in front of me."  
  
 Paul hastily pulled off his jeans, followed by the rest of his clothes, and kneeled in front of his girlfriend, his now fully erect dick bobbing inches from her face. She leaned forward and took the swollen head in her mouth as one of the subordinate male wolves trotted up behind her. The dominant pair were mating again and took no notice as the male sniffed eagerly at Ella's rear. She gave a little moan of pleasure as the cold, wet nose touched her sex, then groaned aloud as the warm, wet tongue flicked out.

 At first the wolf licked the whole length of her slit, the long, lupine tongue reaching down to her clit and then up and over her lips, but after a while he concentrated on trying to lap up as much of the sweet nectar that flowed forth as he could. The tip of his tongue sought her entrance, probing deeply between her folds in search of the source of her juices. Ella squirmed with pleasure, pushing her hips back towards the wolf''s muzzle and sucking harder on Paul's cock as she did so. The wolf ceased his licking, deciding instead that it was time to mate the willing female in front of him. He moved forward, his furry chest sliding up her back as he gripped her firmly just in front of her hips with his forelegs. The tip of his throbbing member touched her wetness and slowly slid inside her.  
  
 Paul found himself face to face with the animal as more and more of the wolf's cock buried itself in his girlfriend's dripping slit. He watched, becoming more aroused by the second, as the wolf began to pump himself rapidly in and out, and, without realizing he was doing it, started to thrust his own hips in a similar rhythm, sliding his cock faster between Ella's lips.

 With a stiff cock plunging into her from either end, Ella was in Heaven. She moaned as best she could around the cock in her mouth, working Paul with her tongue and squeezing the wolf's smooth organ with her vaginal muscles. She could feel his knot rubbing against her nether lips and knew he was too horny to last much longer, but since the second subordinate male was hovering close to them, obviously awaiting his chance, she was not worried about this. Then, suddenly, the wolf was there - the knot slipped inside her and she felt herself flooded with hot lupine seed. The wolf continued to thrust weakly for a moment, then simply slumped against her back as his cock continued to unload within her.  
  
 Ella pulled back from Paul's dick, not wanting him to climax before she was ready, which he very nearly had when the wolf hit his peak. He stroked himself slowly while they waited for the wolf's knot to shrink sufficiently for him to extract himself. It did not take as long as it would have had he been tied with a female of his own species, since the human vagina lacked the powerful muscles that clamped down behind the male's knot in wolves, and soon he was able to pull himself out. A trickle of his seed ran out of Ella as he withdrew and the second male, approaching for his turn, licked it away, pressing his tongue into Ella's well-lubricated entrance.

 He mounted swiftly, penetrating deeply with the first thrust, and Paul quickly pushed his own cock back into Ella's mouth. Once again filled with two cocks, Ella lost herself in pleasure. As if through a haze, she saw one of the female subordinate wolves moving in closer, lowering her head to peer curiously at the way she was sucking on Paul's dick. Paul himself had his eyes closed, so he did not see, as Ella did, what was about to happen. In one quick movement, the wolf pushed her muzzle under Ella's chin and ran her long, wet tongue over Paul's testicles.  
  
 The sudden extra stimulation was too much for Paul. He shoved his cock as far as he could into Ella's mouth and shot his load straight down her throat. Ella swallowed frantically, on the verge of orgasm herself from the delicious pounding the second male wolf was giving her. The female wolf pulled back and decided to investigate the union between her pack-mate and their keeper. This time her head went under Ella's belly, and her cold, wet nose was abruptly pressed against Ella's clit.

 Ella could hold back no longer. Paul's spent cock slid out of her mouth as she cried out in ecstasy, great crashing waves of climax washing over her, prolonged by the wolf cock still pumping in and out of her. But the clenching of her inner walls around his member proved too much for the wolf, and he forced his knot into her, filling her with blast after blast of cum. There was so much inside her now that it started to spill out, running down her lips and dripping off her clit. The female wolf started to lick it away, but the soft tongue on her hyper-sensitive clit was almost more than Ella could bear, and after a moment she had to push the wolf away.  
  
 The male on Ella's back dismounted whilst still inside her, so that they were back to back in a classic canine tie, but was soon able to pull himself free. More cum leaked out of her as he did so, and he ran his tongue over her soaking sex a couple of times as though trying to clean her up. Rather shakily, Ella got to her feet, and she and Paul proceeded to dress.

 As they were about to leave the enclosure, the wolves broke into a chorus of howls and, somewhat to Paul's surprise, Ella joined in with them. "That was awesome," said Paul afterwards. "I can't wait for our next night at the zoo ..."


	3. Seeing Spots

 It was just past two o'clock in the morning when Paul was woken by an unexpected jolt of pleasure. His girlfriend, Ella, was sucking on his cock, but stopped as soon as she realized he was awake. "Ooh, carry on," he said pleadingly.  
  
 Ella shook her head, grinning. "Not tonight, lover," she replied. "It's time for us to take another trip to the zoo."  
  
 Paul sat up at once. Twice during the previous month, he and Ella had, in the dead of night, visited the zoo where she worked and enjoyed some after-hours fun with some of the animals - the first time with the lion, Zulu, and the second time with the wolf pack. Paul had loved it, and had been eagerly anticipating their next visit. Now, he jumped out of bed and began dressing, keen to see what Ella had in store for him this time.

***

 Half an hour later, they were walking through the zoo. Paul peered into each enclosure they passed, trying to see the animals inside and guess whether or not they were going to be part of tonight's fun.  
  
 "You might be interested to learn," remarked Ella conversationally, "that Maya is in heat."

 "Maya?" said Paul, searching his mind for which animal that was and coming up with: "The jaguar?"  
  
 "That's right. Tonight, it's your turn to do the fucking."  
  
 "What?" Paul stopped. The first night they had come to the zoo, he had watched and masturbated while Ella had sex with the lion. The second time, he had gone into the wolf enclosure with her, and she had sucked him off while two of the male wolves mated her. He had naturally assumed that they would be doing something similar tonight - that he would be involved, but not actually having sex with an animal himself. But now Ella was suggesting that he fuck a jaguar! "Um ... won't that be rather dangerous?" he said lamely.  
  
 "No, it'll be alright. She's in heat, she wants to mate - but anyway, you won't actually have to go in with her."

 "I won't?"  
  
 They had arrived at the jaguar enclosure now, and Ella led him through the keepers' entrance into a corridor at the back of the indoor quarters. Floor-to-ceiling reinforced mesh separated this corridor from the jaguar's domain - a door set into it led into the enclosure itself. Maya was lying on her sleeping platform, but jumped off and approached the mesh when she saw them.  
  
 "Hello, girl," said Ella, stroking Maya's head through the mesh (it had quite wide gaps in it, but obviously not large enough for the jaguar to get her paws through). After a moment Ella moved to the door of the enclosure, unlocked it, and stepped through. Maya loped over and rubbed her head against her. Ella stroked her some more, getting in front of her and manoeuvring her so that her rump faced Paul. Then she slowly began guiding her backwards. When her tail touched the mesh, she lifted it and continued to back until her rump was pressed up against the mesh, giving Paul easy access to her sex.  
  
 "See how horny she is?" said Ella to Paul. He was staring at the moist little opening being displayed to him, beginning to feel aroused but still unsure. "I'll get us started, shall I?" Ella went on.

 She proceeded to remove her clothes, keeping Maya in place by standing close in front of her while she did so. When she was naked, Ella lay down in front of the jaguar and spread her legs, exposing herself to both Maya and Paul. He watched with mounting excitement as Maya lowered her muzzle between his girlfriend's thighs and sniffed delicately at what she found there. A moment later her long, rough tongue flicked out and swiped over Ella's slit. Ella gave a low moan and shifted her hips slightly, so that the jaguar's next lick was focused on her clit.  
  
 Paul suddenly realized he had a raging erection. It was erotic enough that an animal was licking his girlfriend's clit - Maya was licking in earnest now and Ella was squirming with pleasure, her eyes fixed on Paul - but the fact that it was a female animal made it even kinkier. Paul hastily pulled down his jeans and underwear and wrapped his fingers round his throbbing shaft. His glanced down to Maya's damp opening, still pressing towards him through the mesh, and, before he really knew what he was doing, reached out and touched it lightly with his free hand.

 Maya lifted her rump in response, pushing back harder against the mesh. Paul looked back at Ella. She raised her hips slightly and, moving her hands down between her thighs, parted her nether lips with her fingers, allowing the jaguar's tongue to dip into her. Maya seemed to enjoy the taste, for she pushed her muzzle forward and thrust her tongue deep into Ella. This caused her nose-pad, cool and moist, to rub repeatedly against Ella's clit. A shudder of ecstasy went through her as Paul, his brain fogged with lust, moved closer to the mesh.  
  
 He was feeling bolder and more aroused by the second, but could he really do this - have sex with an animal? It was one thing to watch while Ella did it, but to do it himself would be crossing a line. He looked from Ella, writhing on the floor as the jaguar's tongue lapped at her, to Maya's waiting entrance. There was no denying that the sight was turning him on. Rather gingerly, he lowered himself and pressed the head of his cock against the jaguar's sex.  
  
 Maya pushed back again, grinding her rump against the mesh, and Paul felt warmth and wetness. That was enough. Slowly, carefully, he began to slide himself inside her. Hot, slick tightness enveloped his cock, seeming to pull him in further. He felt ridges along the jaguar's inner walls that gripped him firmly and rubbed deliciously against his shaft as he penetrated. Paul could hold back no longer, and thrust deeply, burying himself completely within her.

 Ella felt a fresh wave of arousal as she watched her boyfriend begin moving in and out of Maya, keeping his eyes on her as he did so. There was something highly erotic about watching him fuck an animal, the same animal that he was watching pleasure her. She started to buck her hips in time with Paul's thrusts, impaling herself further on the jaguar's tongue. Each time she drew back a little, Maya's tongue slipped out of her, slid up over her nether lips and found her clit. It was too much. With a gasping, groaning cry of ecstasy, she came, wrapping her legs right around Maya's head and holding that rough tongue inside her as her orgasm ripped through her body.  
  
 At the same moment, Paul felt Maya's already tight walls tighten further, pulsating around his cock. The sensation, coupled with the sight of Ella cumming, made his balls draw up against his body. A couple more hard, deep thrusts and he hit his peak, firing hot jets of his seed into the jaguar's throbbing depths.  
  
 All three held still, muscles tensed, as they shared the moment of climax. Then it was over, and they relaxed, breathing hard. Ella's legs fell away from Maya's face. Maya stood up and moved away a few steps, pulling herself off Paul's cock with a wet sucking sound. His seed began to drip out of her, and she sat down and started to lick herself clean. Ella gathered her clothes and dressed, then stepped out of the enclosure to where Paul was pulling up his own jeans.

 Ella and Paul embraced, then kissed with a new passion. There was an extra element of understanding to their relationship now.


	4. Earning Their Stripes

 "Ella? Ella!" Paul prodded his girlfriend, who was lying fast asleep beside him. "Ella, wake up!"

  "Hmm ... what?" Ella murmured sleepily. "What is it, Paul?"

  "How about we take a little trip to the zoo?" said Paul.  
  
 Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You're really getting in to this animal thing, aren't you?" she grinned. She worked at the local zoo, and three times now she and Paul had gone there, after hours, and indulged in some sexual fantasies with the animals. "What time is it?"  
  
 "Half past two," Paul replied, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
 "Well ... there is something I've been wanting to try, as it happens ..."  
  
 "So let's go! Come on, whatever it is I'm sure I'll be up for it. Which animals did you have in mind?"  
  
 "The zebras," said Ella.  
  
 "Zebras?" Paul was a little surprised. So far all their encounters had been with predators, but there was no reason, he decided as he thought it over, that they shouldn't try something new. "Okay. I'm in."

***

 There were five zebras at the zoo - a stallion, three mares and, born only a week ago, a new little foal. They were kept in a big outdoor paddock during the day, but at night were shut in a sort of barn, rather like one big stable. As Ella led Paul inside this, there was a snort from the stallion as he pushed in front of his herd, ready to defend them from a possible threat. Then he recognised Ella and gave a nicker of welcome, echoed by the mares.  
  
 "Hello, boy," said Ella, going up and patting his neck. She turned to Paul and added: "He'll be alright now. He accepts strangers as long as they're with someone he knows."  
  
 As she spoke, she changed her pats to strokes, and began to work her way down the stallion's back. The zebra half-closed his eyes in what appeared to be content, and made no attempt to move away. When her hands reached his rump, Ella started to stroke down his side and along his flank, slowly going lower and lower until she was stroking his belly. Paul could see where this was leading, but it wasn't until Ella kneeled beside the zebra and began rubbing his sheath that he realized he had an erection. He immediately removed his clothes, figuring they were going to come off sooner or later anyway.

 The stallion raised his head and whinnied softly as Ella's skillful fingers fondled his sheath, but he obviously did not find the sensation unpleasant. Several inches of zebra cock had already emerged, and Ella now transferred her attentions to it, rubbing it gently and taking the tip in her mouth and suckling on it. More and more cock emerged from the stallion's sheath, until Ella had both hands wrapped round the huge dangling organ. Paul, who was by no means small in the penis department, was beginning to feel quite inadequate.  
  
 "You're not going to try and get all that inside you, are you?" he asked in some alarm.  
  
 Ella stopped sucking on the zebra's cock and grinned at him. "Of course not," she said. "Now, you come here and keep him happy while I get undressed."  
  
 "What?" exclaimed Paul. "Touch his cock?"  
  
 "Yes, Paul, it won't hurt you!"  
  
 "But isn't that a bit ... gay?"  
  
 "Paul, we are having sex with animals here. I think we've already thrown caution to the wind as far as sexual preferences go, don't you? And I didn't hear you complaining when it was me getting licked out by a female jaguar."

 "Well ... okay ..."

 Somewhat reluctantly, Paul kneeled down next to Ella and, as she let go of the zebra's cock, curled the fingers of both hands around it. Ella got up and undressed quickly, then crawled under the stallion's belly and lay down on her back. She spread her legs and ran her fingers over her already moist sex, saying to Paul: "Now, make him cum on me."  
  
 Paul, who was finding touching the zebra's cock much less unpleasant than he had imagined, felt his own cock grow even harder at these words. Watching Ella lightly play with herself, he started to slide both hands in unison up and down the zebra's impressive length, beginning at the sheath and going all the way to the tip, running his fingers over the end. He did this slowly at first, gradually picking up speed, figuring that what felt good to him when he masturbated, or Ella gave him a hand-job, would also feel good to the zebra.  
  
 This reasoning seemed to be sound, for as he worked the stallion began tossing his head and making little whickering sounds of pleasure. A quivering started in his haunches, and he made bucking movements with his hips. Suddenly the great, thick shaft in Paul's hands seemed to stiffen further, and before he realized what was happening a huge jet of cum spurted from it, splashing across Ella's stomach and breasts. Paul quickly aimed the tip of the spasming cock between her thighs so that the next gush of zebra spunk sprayed all over her sex.

 Ella gasped with pleasure as the hot seed spattered her engorged clit, and spread herself open so that the next blast squirted between her vaginal lips, hitting the tight, moist ring of her entrance. Paul continued to pump the twitching zebra cock until the flow eased to a trickle, milking out the last few drops onto Ella's throbbing clit. At last he released the stallion's cock, which began to retreat back into its sheath.

 Now Ella started to masturbate in earnest. Using the zebra cum that soaked her slit as a lubricant, she rubbed her clit with the tip of one finger, two fingers of her other hand sliding between her lips, hovering there for a moment before plunging inside. Paul watched, one cum-covered hand moving to his cock. Then, suddenly, he felt something soft touch the head of his penis.  
  
 Looking down in surprise, he saw the zebra foal nuzzling him with his velvety nose. He had approached unnoticed during the proceedings, curious to see what was going on, and was now close enough to investigate. Paul pulled away when the foal first started to lip his cock, but the foal followed and tried again. Paul looked back at Ella masturbating, then down at his cock, aching for release. The foal was a male, but he could not deny that those soft lips felt good moving over his erection.

 Coming to a decision, Paul guided the head of his cock to the foal's lips. The foal lipped at it for a moment, then opened his mouth, allowing Paul to press himself gently inside. He was relieved - though he had expected as much - to find that the foal had no teeth as yet, and wallowed in the sensation of the warm, wet mouth taking him in. Then the foal's instinct to suckle took over, and he began to suck on the hard shaft filling his mouth. Paul moaned, and heard an answering moan from Ella, who was watching him, her fingers moving faster in and out of her slit as she saw her boyfriend getting sucked off by the young, male zebra. She was close to her peak, and as Paul started to thrust his cock deeper into the foal's mouth, she came, crying out with ecstasy as she lay shuddering in the straw. She withdrew her fingers, dripping with a mixture of zebra cum and her own juices, from her sex, and settled back to watch Paul.  
  
 His hands clutched either side of the foal's head, holding him in place as he pumped urgently in and out of his mouth. He could feel his orgasm building as the soft lips moved up and down his length, suckling on him. And then, suddenly, he was there, burying himself to the hilt in the foal's muzzle and pushing his head into his groin as he fired shot after shot of cum down the little zebra's throat. The foal swallowed it all, making no attempt to pull away until no more was forthcoming, and Paul released him. With a final lick over the head of his cock, which made him groan, the foal let the softening organ drop from his mouth and went trotting back to his mother.

 Another night at the zoo had reached its climax.


	5. The Last Laugh

 It was the early hours of the morning, and Ella and her boyfriend Paul were once again paying an after-hours visit to the zoo where Ella worked. A couple of months ago, she had introduced him to involving animals in their love-making, and he had got into it to such an extent that tonight he had begged her to come to the zoo with him and try some sexual stuff with a species many humans found unattractive - spotted hyenas.  
  
 "I know a lot of people don't like them," he'd said, "but I've always been keen on them, and I can't help wondering what sort of fun I could have with those enlarged clits of theirs."  
  
 "Oh, you naughty boy," Ella had replied with a grin. "I must say, I've been thinking about trying some stuff with them - I go in with them quite a lot and they're always sticking their muzzles in my crotch. Let's go tonight."

***

 There were only two hyenas at the zoo, Oka and Vango - a female and a male. When Ella unlocked the door of their enclosure and walked inside, Paul close behind her, it was the larger female who approached first. Just as Ella had said, Oka stuck her muzzle straight between her legs and inhaled. Paul saw her tongue flick out and immediately felt himself getting hard, his erection quickly reaching full size when the hyena turned her attention to him. Only when the dominant animal had moved away did the smaller Vango come over to them and repeat the greeting, before wandering away to join his mate.

 "Shall we just get naked and see what happens?" said Paul eagerly. He had loved feeling the hyenas' muzzles pressed against his genitals.  
  
 "Might as well," agreed Ella, and they proceeded to strip off their clothes. The hyenas, interested by this new development, returned from the far side of the enclosure. Oka went to put her muzzle between Ella's legs again, but she steered her towards Paul and called Vango to her.

 "Ooh," murmured Paul as the female hyena's cold nose nuzzled at his balls. A moment later he groaned out loud as she licked them. He hastily got down on his knees, presenting his cock to Oka. She sniffed it curiously, then began to lick.  
  
 Ella, still standing, was moaning too, as Vango had pressed his nose and then his tongue into her slit. She sat down next to him and reached between his hind legs to fondle his cock, already half out of its sheath. Vango let out a high-pitched whine and started to thrust into her hand. She lay back on the ground and spread her legs, and he at once resumed his licking.  
  
 Paul glanced between Oka's back legs and saw the famous 'pseudopenis' - actually an enlarged clitoris - of the female of the species. Rather gingerly, he reached out and rubbed it. It twitched in his hand, and he wrapped his fingers round it, stroking it. Oka whined with seeming pleasure, and Paul decided to take things further. Lying down on his back, he slid under the hyena's belly and, stretching up, took the tip of her erect clit between his lips. Evidently, Oka found the sensation to her liking, for she pushed downwards with her hips, sliding herself fully into his mouth. At the same time she bent her head to Paul's dick and lapped at it with renewed vigour.

 Ella, liking the look of the position they were in, manoeuvred herself underneath Vango and began sucking on his cock. Like Oka, he pushed himself down into her mouth, and continued licking her slit, sliding his tongue between her nether lips to find the juices that were obviously to his taste. Each time he withdrew his tongue into his mouth and flicked it out again, it swiped over Ella's clit, arousing her still more. Soon she felt that she wanted something larger and harder than a tongue between her legs, and pulled herself out from under him. She rolled onto her stomach and then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her back to Vango, inviting him to mount her. Yelping excitedly, he complied, the shaggy fur of his chest rubbing up her back as he climbed onto her, holding her hips with his front legs. At first his cock went under her belly, and she felt the full slick length of it against her slit. Reaching back, she took hold of it and shifted herself forward a little, lifting and guiding the hyena to the right place. As soon as the tip of his cock touched her warm, moist entrance, Vango jerked his hips forward, burying himself inside her. Ella cried out in ecstasy at the sensation of hard hyena meat sliding into her, and as he started to pump himself in and out, she started to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

 Paul, watching this display, felt his cock throb with impending orgasm and suddenly decided he wanted to cum inside Oka, as Vango was going to inside Ella. He abruptly pulled away from the hyena's soft tongue and scrambled out from underneath her. Kneeling behind her, he lifted her tail ... and saw that her vaginal opening was blocked by two oval bumps. Then he remembered that, in addition to a pseudopenis, female spotted hyenas are endowed with pseudotestes which prevent them mating and giving birth through the vagina. Instead, they are obliged to perform these activities through the clitoris.

 Reaching for Oka's clit again, Paul carefully pressed it up against her body and then, using one finger, back up inside her. Then he withdrew his finger and very gently pushed the head of his cock into her. He was clearly not causing the hyena any distress, for she pushed back at him, grinding herself down on his dick and trying to take more of it inside her. More than glad to oblige, Paul slid himself into her, inch by inch, until his whole length was engulfed. He began to thrust, slowly at first, then building up speed, driving his hard shaft again and again into the hot, tight passage. He glanced over at Ella and saw that she was watching him, enjoying the sight of him fucking Oka whilst she got fucked by Vango.

 Suddenly, the male hyena hit his peak and rammed himself deep into Ella, whooping and cackling madly in his pleasure. She cried out again at the feeling of his cock twitching and spurting inside her, flooding her with hyena spunk. She rubbed her clit faster, and in a couple of seconds was writhing in the throes of her own climax, her internal muscles gripping the hyena cock inside her firmly as she came.

 Watching them, Paul felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He thrust harder into Oka, clutching at her hips and fur as he pounded into her, and felt a sudden tightening of her walls around him. At the same time she began whooping and cackling as Vango had done. Was she cumming? Just the thought that she might be drove him over the edge. With a groan and a shudder he rammed himself as deep into her as he could, unloading his hot spunk inside her in a series of powerful jets.

 For a long moment the four of them stayed like that, Paul inside Oka, Vango inside Ella. Then Paul withdrew from Oka, a rush of cum following the removal of his cock, and Vango dismounted from Ella, a few drops of his spunk leaking out of her. 

  Just as Ella and Paul were getting to their feet, they heard footsteps approaching. They looked at each other in alarm. Then the beam of a torch appeared outside the hyena enclosure - a short distance off but coming rapidly closer. A voice called out: "Anyone there?"

 "Shit!" hissed Ella. "It's Bob, the nightwatchman! He must have heard something! Grab your clothes, quick, we'll have to hide inside!"

 Snatching up their clothes, they ran naked to the indoor part of the hyenas' enclosure and hid themselves. The footsteps stopped outside, and the torch beam swept back and forth across the outdoor area. Seeing nothing amiss, Bob, deciding he must be hearing things, moved on.

 Ella and Paul dressed hurriedly, and made their cautious way back to their car. "That was a bit too close," said Ella as they drove home. "Maybe we'd better give this zoo thing a rest for a while."

 "I guess so," agreed Paul, sounding disappointed. Then he perked up. "Hey, Ella?"

 "Yes?"

 "How about we get some pets?"


End file.
